


Wounded Heart

by ImGettingTherapy_ShutUp



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGettingTherapy_ShutUp/pseuds/ImGettingTherapy_ShutUp
Summary: Alpha (Hybrid) Techno × Runt Omega (Hybrid) TommyBlood God ends up getting wounded and the only to who around to help is a runt named Tommy.How does their relationship progress?
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Wounded Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by Anonymous. Log in to view. 



> Im new at writing smut (and on this platform in general). So any tips would really help me out!
> 
> I will probably ignore any bad/hate/mean comments. You did have to search for this to find it.

Tommy walked out of his house to see a crowd of piglins. To get to where he was going he walked past the crowd. They surrounded someone. The young boy almost stopped when he heard one say "The Blood God''. Tommy admired the older man, but didn't say anything about it ever.

The boy speed walked past the group. The group of piglins there wouldn't like it if he tried and joined the group because of what he was. He was a hybrid as his father was a player and his mother a piglin. So, he headed to a path he took and hoped to find some gold to get some food. 

Tommy wandered far from his home and soon enough he found a cave that he had never explored. He saw some gold and mined it. Something shiny in the cave caught his eye. He walked over to inspect it. Behind him he heard footsteps. The younger one froze in place. 

"What are you doing here?" The other stood behind him. His voice was deeper than the young ones with a raspy undertone. There was no emotion in the olders voice, it was monotone. 

"I.. I was just gathering some for food…" Tommy spoke. He tried to sound confident, though inside he wasn't really.

Tommy didn't move even as he heard the other groan. He heard the other move to the ground. Tommy then turned to look at the other. His eyes widened.  _ 'The Blood God! Oh God!..' _ He turned fully to the older man. 

"Did.. You want my gold?.." His eyes quickly shifted to stare at the floor. 

The blood god shook his head and motioned for the younger to keep the gold he collected. 

"Look at me.." The older sounded commanding as he did so. Tommy quickly moved to look at the other boy. Their eyes met. 

Tommy soon started to ramble to fill the room after the seconds of silence, "I'll go since you probably want to be alone. I'll stop bothering-" he glanced to the cave opening then back to the blood god. He then noticed the wound.

The two's eyes met once more. Silence ran through the room for a few seconds. 

Tommy finally had forced himself to speak, "Do you need help?" 

The younger boy mentally slapped himself  _ 'He doesn't need your help. He's The Blood God and you're just a runt-..' _ .

Techno was silent for a few seconds. He let out a sigh, "Sure.."

Tommy slightly smiled. He helped the older boy. Techno's arm was slung over the younger one. Tommy helped the God back to his house to care for the older man. 

Soon enough the door was opened and Tommy brought the man to his bed. Techno sat down on the bed. Tommy went to get some materials to help fix the one who he wanted to be some day. The younger went back to the older to see that he had passed out. Tommy helped to patch up Techno's wound. 

A few days passed and Tommy took care of the older one. He didn't leave his house for most of those days. On the mark of a week the older one woke up. Tommy looked over and walked to him.

"How are you feeling big man?" He asked. 

Techno's voice was raspier than usual and with a groan he responded, " hungry.."

Tommy nodded and went to where he usually kept his food. There wasn't any left. He hasn't eaten much this week and wanted to have some for the other when he woke up, but ended with none. The boy's shoulders wilted and he walked to the Blood God.

"Blood God, I have to go out and buy some food quickly. Stay here and rest while I do." Tommy glanced around the room before he started to head to the door. Techno grabbed his wrist.

"I'll be fine-" his tone sounded angrier than usual, "I'll be coming with you." 

Tommy had wanted to protest, but meekly nodded instead. 

The two walked out of the place where Tommy lived. Techno took a deep breath. As they walked a group swarmed, pushing Tommy away from the other, as they held gifts ment for the Blood God. It then hit Tommy as many of the omega's wanted him to be their alpha; a mating ritual. Techno shook his head and continued. Tommy followed the older man. Techno slowed down for a few seconds to allow the smaller boy to catch up. All of the people around them thought The Blood God was going to take the runt as a sacrifice. 

The two got to the market. Tommy bought everything that he needed. Then they headed back to Tommy’s home. When they got closer they saw many piglins surrounding the house. Tommy seemed to slow down as he didn’t know if they were for him or The Blood God. Techno noticed, as did most of the voices which were chanting one of the normal chants. So the older man started to walk ahead of the one who had helped him and didn’t just want to be his mate. He glanced back at the boy who now had his head down. 

Techno glared at the ones in front of the younger one’s house. Soon the other piglins left. He and Tommy walked into the small house. Tommy shifted to where he made his meals. Techno’s voices were once again chanting something, but he tried to ignore them. He walked over to the boy instead of sitting, but before he could say anything the younger one started.

“Blood God.. Why were you here anyways?”

The Blood God thought for a few seconds, “Mostly just for materials,” he sighed as he wished he hadn’t come to the nether at this time of year, but was the slightest bit happy in his soul.

Tommy was quiet for a few seconds.

“You sound like you aren’t happy with something. What is it?” Tommy was going to ask something else, but thought it would be too pushy.

“The mating season. That’s what..” Techno groaned, “I wish I didn’t come during the nether mating season.” Though his thoughts now said otherwise. 

“It’s not the worst thing is it? You know, being loved and admired.. and wanted” Tommy had slightly chucked with a bit of a sad smile. He continued to look down at the food as he worked.

Techno went silent, thinking about what to say. 

“It can be annoying. I just want to get something and get out of here.” Tommy felt his shoulders wilt as the older man said that. He liked the company of the Blood God.

Tommy continued to work as the two talked. Soon enough he put a plate of food down for the older one. Techno scarfed down the food made by the other.

“Blood Go-”

“Technoblade.”

“Technoblade-?” Tommy went silent for a few seconds,  _ ‘Was that The Blood God’s name?’ _ , “Oh.. I’m Tommy!” He smiled.

“Technoblade..” The boy was hesitant, saying the name, “What’s the other world like?”

Techno explained the over world the best he could. The younger boy looked star struck. Techno felt the ends of his lips curl up, creating a small smile because of the boy. 

Tommy made a daydreaming like sigh, “I’d love to see it someday, but can’t.” He lightly laughed at the end of it as he knew it wouldn’t be possible for the piglins to let a hybrid leave, not to mention a hybrid runt. 

“What?” Techno looked at the boy.

Tommy froze up a bit, “It’s really nothing-..” he quickly moved and grabbed the others dishes. He went to clean them. Techno followed very close to the younger boy. 

Before the other could do anything Techno grabbed one of his arms and turned him to face Techno. Tommy stared down at his feet. Techno used his other hand to force Tommy’s face towards his. 

“I.. I.. It’s really nothing.. I swear Blood God it’s nothing.”

Techno growled. Fear struck Tommy’s eyes. Water started in his eyes and the blue orbs stuck to another place, as to not look at the bigger man. Techno noticed this. He felt sympathy, something he never really felt, and let the boy go. Techno went and sat on the boys bed again. 

Tommy noticed this and got worried that he would be hurt again. He walked over to the other man. He sat on the ground and looked up at the taller man. 

“Did.. Did I do something wrong Blo-.. Techno? If so I’m sorry.. Just please don’t hurt me.. I won't do it-” The younger one rambled on until he felt the older’s hands on his shoulder, “.. Is there something I can do for you?”

Techno shook his head no, “ I just realized something.’

Tommy blinked a few times fast, “What?” He was confused.

Techno’s heart felt heavy as he looked at the boy. 

“I think I came to the nether for something else as well, but didn’t realize it til now.” Techno said slowly.

Tommy shifted a bit where he was sitting, “And what is that?”

“A mate. A lifetime mate.”

Tommy looked up at the older male, “Oh really? Who’s caught your eye?” Tommy was obvious at the moment. 

Techno chuckled, “well his looks caught my eye. He’s very  **cute** .” His tone changed when he said that last word. 

Tommy sat up on his knees, “Do you know their name?” 

Techno shrugged. He learned down, bringing his face closer to Tommy. 

“Their name starts with a T. He’s smaller than most.” 

Tommy rolled his eyes and pouted. He muttered something to himself.

“What was that?” Techno asked in a deeper voice.

“I’m.. I'm not that much smaller-.” Tommy said staring into the older man’s eyes. 

The Blood God chuckled and leaned back, not looking at the younger one who sat on the floor. Tommy moved closer to Techno. He put his hands up on the other legs.

"Yea bitch! I can still do anything you can!  _ Mostly.. _ " The last word that came out was meeker than the others. 

Techno looked down at the boy. His voices were talking about the boys looks, position, and mating him right then and there. Some hormones got the better of him as blood rushed down to his dick, starting to get him hard. 

The older man scoffed. He leaned down and connected his lips with the younger one. Techno's hands moved and shifted under the younger boy's arms. Tommy's hands seem to travel on their own up Techno's body as this kiss becomes more and more passionate.l 

The older pulled away from the kiss first. Tommy looked flustered. He stared up at Techno with lustful eyes. Techno helped Tommy up to his lap. The older man glanced down at Tommy's lap on his. Techno moved one of his hands to the younger's waist the other moved down to Tommy's dick. Techno left his hand in one place. Tommy whined and grinded a bit down onto Techno. The Blood God gave a disapproving look. He tightened his grip on the boys hips to stop him from moving. 

Techno turned and pushed Tommy on to the bed, the younger one’s back to his bed. Tommy slightly panted as Techno moved his head down to the other’s neck, placing kisses and soon worked his way up to putting hickey’s all over the boys neck. Tommy let out soft moans as the older boy touched him. 

"Oh God~~ Techno~" The short blonde whined out. 

Techno reached down and grabbed Tommy’s shirt. He took the younger’s shirt off. The pink haired hybrid moved his hands down to Tommy’s pants. He slowly pulled Tommy’s pants down. Tommy muffled a moan by putting his hand over his mouth. The older boy moved one of his hands up and took the boy's hand away so he could hear the noises the young blonde was making. 

Techno slowly pulled the other's pants down. Tommy whined as Techno stopped giving him attention. Techno looked at the boy as he sat up, putting his hands on the waistband of the boy. Tommy sat up, using his elbows to prop himself up. Techno slowly slid his hands down the boy's legs and moved them to himself. He started taking his armor, cloak, and shirt off. 

Tommy gazed upon the boy. His face was flushed and red. He moved one of his up to touch the scars on the boy. His eyes slowly gazed up to look at the smirking boy's face. 

Techno spread the younger boys legs a bit more. The younger one didn't notice at first. 

"Tech~~.." Tommy tried to grind down a bit, but barely touched the older man's lap.

"Ohhh.. baby~~.. You look so pretty like this," Techno moved a hand up to Tommy's mouth. Then in a commanding tone said, "Suck." 

Tommy nodded and took the fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them.

"Good little slut~~" Tommy moaned around the fingers, "Do you like it when I call you that~?"

Tommy nodded as he continued to suck on the fingers, which were much larger than the young boy's fingers. The boy's tough got in between the fingers to make sure every centimeter was covered by the boy's slobber. 

Techno saw a bit of spit dribble down from Tommy's mouth and off of his chin. A few moments he took off the other boy's underwear. Then he took the fingers away from the blonde's mouth. The pink haired man moved his fingers down to the small hole. Tommy slightly started to grind down onto the fingers. Techno gave a dark chuckle and slowly started to push in his middle finger. 

The runt gripped the sheets and tensed up a bit together, as his eyes started to water. The older man stopped pushing the finger in and let the boy adjust to the new feeling. 

"Shh.. It's okay love.. Just try and relax~". Tommy's eyes wandered to the older boy, nodding. He fully laid back at the bed and started to relax his muscles. 

As Techno felt the boy relax he finished pushing the finger in. After a few seconds of waiting he started to pull the finger out a bit and then pushed it back in. After what seemed like a minute of the one finger, when he pulled the middle finger to pretty much the rim he also pushed in another finger with it. As Techno thrusted the fingers in and out of the boy he started to scissor them. Tommy moaned louder when one of the fingers hit a bundle of nerves. Techno smirked and hit it again the it once more with his fingers before pulling the fingers one again to the edge of the tips. As he pushed them back in he added a third finger. Techno continued to thrust and scissor his fingers into the boy, stretching him out. 

"TeChno~" Tommy moaned, "Please~.. More~~"

Techno nodded and pulled out his fingers. He then pulled down his pants and underwear, taking them off and throwing them across the room. Techno spit in his hands and rubbed it on his cock. He lined it up with the younger boy's hole. Tommy lifted his head to see the older's dick lined up at his hole, it seemed to be about 8 or 9 inches long. 

"Ready?" Techno asked the younger boy. 

Tommy nodded, "yes~~. Please~~.. Go~~"

Techno nodded before pushing in to the younger boy. He got his entire length in the boy before he let the younger one adjust. Tommy's eyes slightly watered and his hands gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

Techno started to whisper encouraging words to the younger boy, helping him to relax a bit. 

"Just tell me when to move~" Techno grunted. Tommy nodded, loosening his grip on the sheets under him. He relaxed his breath and then his muscles. After a few seconds the younger boy grinded down on Techno as he said, "Move" to the other. 

Techno smirked and pulled out til only his tip was in the boy and then slammed back in, hitting the bundle of nerves. Tommy loudly moaned. Techno continued to pound into the boy. Soon after he gripped the younger boy's hips to be able to get a better angle. As he thrust in, Techno could see a bit of a bulge in the boy's belly when he was fully in. 

Techno started to slow for a few seconds. He fully thrust into the boy. He moved one of his hands over the belly bulge. Tommy continued to moan with the other boy inside of him, but soon they turned into whines as he wanted more. 

“TEchno~~ Move~~” Tommy whined, making Techno think of an idea.

“Who’s little slut are you~?” The older purred leaning his face down closer to the blushing boy's face. 

“I’m your~ Techno~ Your~” Tommy whined, his blue orbs staring into the others red eyes. 

“My what~?”

“I’m the Blood God’s little fucking slut~ FUCK!” Tommy yelled out, a slight whine in his voice. 

This pleased the pink haired man, making him decide to start thrusting once more. Tommy let out a loud moan. He swore all of the other piglins around could hear him because he was so loud. 

After minutes Tommy started to feel a pit in his stomach well up. He was reaching his climax. He moved his hands from the sheets to try and grip the older’s shoulders, ending up scratching the other a bit on the back. 

Tommy was barely able to get out words in between his moans, but slowly did it in the end, “TecHno~~ CLose~~”

Techno smirked and leaned down closer to the boy once more, “Than cum for me..” He purred in a deep voice. 

The sounds sent shivers down his spine. The older man continued to hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. Soon after Tommy came as Techno hit the spot. He panted a bit before he started moaning once more as the top continued to thrust, getting close to his own climax. 

Minutes after Tommy came, Techno came deep inside of the younger man. He stayed in the younger man, panting a bit, before he pulled out. The red eyed man looked down at the other, both were lightly coated in sweat. As well as Tommy had cum on his stomach and cum spilling out from his hole. Techno smiled at the sight. He leaned down and lightly kissed the boy on his lips. 

“Sleep Tommy~..” Techno said, watching the boy nod a bit before he slowly fell to a sleep. 

Techno cleaned off the runt, his runt, and then dressed them both. He walked to the kitchen and could hear whispers from the side of the wall, to outside of the house. 

**_How many heard that?_ **

Techno smirked knowing that others did hear. He knew that the boy wasn’t useless. Now many others know and will spread that around. 

When the younger wakes he will take him with him to the over world as his mate. There he would finish mating ritual in his world with Tommy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this progressed quickly. I didn't want this story to be pages long.. Ok!


End file.
